


What To Expect, When Not Expecting

by Rossy94



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Case Fic, Developing Relationship, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Gavin Reed Backstory, Hank Anderson & Connor Parent-Child Relationship, M/M, Red Ice (Detroit: Become Human), Slow Burn, Smoking, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-08 03:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rossy94/pseuds/Rossy94
Summary: Gavin Reed does not like androids but is now partnered with one, Colin, the RK900.This is the story of how a man and an android fall in love to become one.





	1. Two Months Later

**Author's Note:**

> What up?! 
> 
> I will first like to say this will be a slow burn...by first slow burn if you will. This will have many chapters to it, but I do not know how many there will be. I will be adding more tags as I go, mainly do to the fact that I do not want to spoil anything. I know that sounds weird, but bare with me and trust me. 
> 
> With all that said, I hope you enjoy this first chapter, I feel that it's the best written thing I have ever down grammatically, LOL. (What am I doing with my life? 😭)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two months after the Android Revolution, Detroit is a madhouse of crime. Gavin Reed is up to neck in unsolved matters and the solution is a android named Colin(RK900). This is how they meet...

Detroit is a city, a big city. A mandatory evacuation did not necessarily go according to as planned the way President Warren wanted it to, and with many resident not wanting to leave after building a life that took way too many years, it's what's to be expected. With that, the demand for services were at an all time high, especially at the Detroit Police Department Central Station. 

There were many changes that had to be made, and they were made almost over night. Captain Jeffrey Fowler, poor man, had to make the majority of the decision making for his team; of course, a lot of it did not go so well with most of his staff, well with what he had left of them. Staffing was an absolute nightmare. Due to the revolution and evacuation, androids quitting, people leaving; there were only so many that stayed behind, and that's where those changes were made. 

Officers were moved around like chess pieces on a board to accommodate the areas that needed the most. Most were working double shifts and overtime, making it hard for them to get a decent nights rest. Fortunately, there were a few androids who did return to work after the Android Civil Rights Act (ACRA) was pass in early December, all thanks to Markus and his team going to Washington. Now that androids were given equal rights, they were returning to work with pay. 

Connor never left Hank's side after the now deemed historical "Android Revolution". With or without pay, Connor stayed around and helped at the D.P.D. as much as he could with the abilities that he had, all under one condition, he be made Hank's partner. Fowler didn't hesitate when he looked Hank in the eye and said yes. If this meant that Hank was going to show up to work and actually get shit done, well then by all means yes, Connor can be your partner. Two weeks after the ACRA was passed, Connor saw HR to file the proper paper work to start receiving payment for his work. 

The ACRA seemed like a Godsend to the D.P.D., but not everyone was on board. The crime rate sky rocketed throughout Detroit, as if the it weren't already high enough. They now were not only dealing with crimes against human but also against androids. Android murders were popping up all over the place, as well as assaults, robberies, and even a few cases of rape. The amount of situations only rose as people began to move back into the city, making it hard to track down one single suspect. 

The homicide team for central station had at least seven people, but there were three people that worked on the bigger cases; Lieutenant Hank Anderson, Detective Connor Arkay, and Detective Gavin Reed. Some would say that these individuals did not exactly have their lives in the best order. Hank, being an alcoholic as an unhealthy coping mechanism as a way to grieve over the death of his child; Connor, a recently deviated android who is still trying to figure his life out in general; Gavin, well, he's a whole nother story.

See, Gavin Reed isn't what people would deem that most happy person on the planet, no. Unlike Hank, he never had kids, and he always seemed to close himself off to other people never talking about himself, except to his friends. But there are some things that Gavin will express, his opinion. He's not a very android friendly person, despite the fact that he's been assigned to work these harder cases involving android hate crimes. Reed finds androids to be a threat to society. Afraid that one day he'll wake up to find that he's been laid off and replaced by some shiny walking computer that can flip through files faster than he can. He feels as if androids are out to destroy the lives of humans around them, and it makes him sick. With that, he refuses to ever work with Connor, no matter the case or how serious, he will never be caught dead working alongside that android. 

Other than his hate for androids, Gavin loves what he does. Anderson personally picked him to be part of his homicide team when he took notice of Gavin skill when he was working Vice. Gavin Reed is a man you do not want to mess with when it comes to the lives of an innocent person and he does take his job seriously, though he can be an asshole way more than he should be. According to his friends, Gavin is very much like a turtle. Hard shell on the outside and soft on the inside, and that's only if you can get to it. He does like to laugh and cut up outside of his job, and at the end of the day, he goes home to his two bedroom apartment where he's greeted by his wife; a white fluffy cat named Bubbles.

* * *

The day started out just like any other day; Gavin walking in to work heading straight toward the break room. First stop, coffee. He can't function, work, or live without it. As he's pouring the dark brown liquid into a to-go cup, out of the corner of his left eye he sees a figure walk out of Fowler's office. He looks over to find that it's Connor, and he doesn't exactly look to thrilled; then again, who is ever thrilled when coming out of Fowler's office. Gavin puts a lid on his cup and leaves to go to his desk.

He goes through the motions like it's second nature; sits down in chair; then put coffee on desk; open desk drawer and put car keys in said drawer; close drawer; turn on computer; pull up e-mail. As he waits for the page to load he glances slightly over at Connor. The android looks pissed and for Gavin, this puts small smile on his face as he take a sip of his coffee. "I know I'll talk to him." a familiar voice is heard and Gavin looks up from his screen to see Hank walking down the step from the office. 

It's a common occurrence for Hank to be pulled into Fowler's office whether it be his attendance, drinking, or failing to cooperate on the job, but this time there was something different about it. Hank did not in the slightest look or sound upset. Even as he walked over to Connor, he did not show a sign of aggravation about anything. He watches as Hank takes a seat on Connor's desk talking to him about something that he couldn't quite make out. Reed really didn't care, if anything he just wanted to know what Fowler said that tipped the android off. Gavin thought about it for a minute, but then thought that any thought or idea of Connor was a waste of his time, and he went back to his e-mails. 

"Reed. I need you in my office. Now." said the stern voice of Fowler over the speaker on Gavin's desk phone. Gavin let out a sigh and forced himself out of his chair. He knew he would get called in, but just not this soon. As he walked past his desk, he look over at the adjacent desk to his, it was Chris Miller's. Chris moved departments when all the changes were being made. He wasn't Gavin's partner per say, but he did work along side him quite a bit. It's also safe to mention that they've been friends since their days in college. 

With Chris gone, Gavin had taken on almost double the workload; drowning in reports, paperwork, dead end leads, and he's so far behind it's getting almost impossible for him to catch up. So he can only assume that Fowler is calling him into his office to bitch him out about not getting things solved or done on time. That assumption only goes out the door the moment Gavin walks into the office, and he's stupefied by what he sees. Another Connor?

"Have a seat." Fowler says frowning pointing at the empty chair next to the android. 

Slowly, Gavin takes his seat not taking his eyes off it. It looks exactly like Connor, except maybe a little taller? It's eyes are blue, cold blue. The model of the android is on the right side of it's jacket, RK900. "What the fuck?" Gavin whispers to himself as he sits down. 

"Okay. I'm not in any mood to deal with any more bullshit. So you're gonna listen and you're gonna do what I say. Got it?" Fowler says with his elbows propped up on his desk and his fingers interlaced. Gavin nods. "Reed, the reason I called you in here is because we aren't making enough progress on any of our cases, especially yours." Gavin rolls his eyes and nods. "On top of that, what progress we do make we aren't making it fast enough. We have too many damn cases and not enough people."

Gavin looks over at the RK900. Everyone likes to make Gavin out to be some idiot that doesn't know how to put two and two together but Gavin knows when somethings up. He shakes his head with wide eyes. "No." he says quietly, then looks back at Fowler.

"Gavin this is Colin. He is an RK900. He's everything that Connor is and then some. He will be assigned as your new partner in homicide."

"Absolutely not!" Gavin blurts in anger. "No fucking way!" he continues.

"Excuse me? Is there a problem?" Colin asks sharply. His was different than Connor's; smoother and much deeper. 

Gavin looks over at him. "Yeah there is," He stands up looking back over at Fowler, who is about to lose it. "I'm not working with that thing, you can fucking fo-"

"REED THAT IS ENOUGH!" Fowler shouts slamming his hands on his desk. "I will not have that kind of talk in my building unless you want a fresh page in your disciplinary record!" 

The room got dead quiet for a moment before Fowler continued. "You have but three choices. You can do this, go back to Vice, or you can turn in your badge. Pick one!" Gavin shook his head, nearly red in the face with anger. Fowler sat back down fixing his tie, and Gavin leaned in placing his hands on his desk. "Fine." he said lowly, then turned around and stormed out of the office. Colin stood up and made his way to the door. Just when he was about to walk out Fowler stops him.

"Colin." The android faces the man. "Give it some time. Gavin means well." he calmly says.

"That is something that he will have to show me, Captain. I'll believe it when I see, but until then..." Colin opens the door and walks out of the office. 

Colin makes a beeline straight for Chris's old desk that is now his. Gavin shakes his head in disapproval of having to sit next to him. Colin pays no mind to him and tries to get started on some work, but is stopped short when he finds that he has to have the files to the cases sent to him due to the classified nature of some of the cases. He turns his chair to face Gavin already not wanting to have any more confrontation with him, but he continues anyway to try and communicate to get those files. "I need you to please send me all the information you have about the cases you are currently working on." Gavin scoffs, but ignores his request. 

Frustrated at the immature nature of his co-worker, Colin tries a different approach. "Detective Reed. Please, I will only ask you nicely this last time to send what I need to help you with these cases. Trust me, you don't want to know what I am capable of." Gavin looks at him and laughs. "How about this, Tin Can? Fuck off!" 

Colin stood up immediately slamming his hands on Gavin's desk then reached with one hand grabbing Gavin by the lapel of his jacket pulling his up to meet him face to face. His cold blue eye burning into Gavin's green ones, and will a low stern voice he made his point. "You had your chance for me to ask nicely and you didn't take it. You will send me what I need, and you will comply. Got it? Because if you don't you will have way more than just a new page in your disciplinary record to worry about." He push Gavin back into his seat causing him to roll from his desk as he tried to figure out what the hell just happened; his hand placed over his chest. 

Colin sat back down and looked back at Gavin as he brought himself back up to his desk. After a few minutes, Colin received an encrypted e-mail of all the cases that he was assigned to. "Very good." Gavin got up to go and top off his coffee when he heard Colin's voice and he turned around. "Oh, and Detective Reed. Watch your back."


	2. Case Management Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colin confronts Gavin about a case that has lacked in progress, only to bumps heads when their differences in solving the case surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!!!!! Here is Chapter 2. It's a really long Chapter so I ended up breaking it into two parts. 
> 
> This is mostly case fic, but it is the start of how Gavin and Colin work with each other. I hope you all enjoy it. I will try and get Pt. 2 up later tonight or by Thursday.

Since having been assigned as partners, Gavin has not communicated with Colin on behalf of any of the cases. He just stays quiet at his desk ignoring the android as he works on the cases. Colin doesn't necessarily like the fact that Gavin is acting this way; he finds it quite immature, but it has only been two days. In the mean time, Colin decides that he will look through the cases that have been assigned to Gavin, well now to _them_ , and see if he can pick up on anything. 

Looking through all the summaries of the cases, one case stands out to him more than others and it was actually marked as a top priority case. Colin opened the folder on his desk and began flipping through the pages. His processors analyze each page taking in every bit of information. This case happened recently just over a month ago and very little has been done to advance in leads. He proceeded to open the electronic file on his computer to see if there would be in more information, but it was to no avail. 

Colin glances over at Gavin who is looking back and forth between a file and his computer. He leans back in his seat resting his elbows on the arms of the chair interlacing his fingers. He thinks for a moment of whether he should say something to his colleague about the issue of this case. He knows he needs to, and he knows Gavin isn't going to like it. "Detective." he says calmly getting Gavin's attention.

Gavin lets out an annoyed sign and just stares at his computer. "What?" he responds harshly. "I've been reviewing the Rudi Morgan case, and I noticed that there hasn't been much progress on it as far as leads go. I think we need to interview the witnesses again and see if they may have any more information they could possibly give us." Gavin turns his head to look at Colin. No, he was not happy about the fact the Colin mentioned anything, but there were no leads. "I know what I'm doing. I can take care of it." his tone full of contempt. 

Gavin faces his computer again and tries to continue his work. Colin purses his lips and nods his head. He sighs and whispers under his breath, "Figured that much." Gavin shot his back at him immediately with scorn. "The fuck you just say?!" He throws the file on his desk and turns his body toward Colin. Colin remained silent knowing all to well how this could go; LED spinning amber. "Come on Tin Can! Say it to my face!" his voice began to rise. 

Colin closed his eyes and opened them looking back at Gavin. With every word perfectly articulated and meant down to his core processor, he spoke, "Detective, I believe that the reason why this case has not advanced further, is because our victim was in a romantic relationship with an android and you can't stand it." Gavin's mouth went lax in disbelief. After a moment, he got up and grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair. "Fuck you!" he spat as he flipped him off and walked away. 

After a minute, Colin goes after him; they have a case to solve and every day that goes by just makes it harder for them to solve it. Colin finds Gavin leaned up against the building smoking a cigarette. "Detective we need to get back to work." Colin tries to be reasonable without sounding angry or like a mother. Gavin just shook his head taking a drag off his smoke. He took the cigarette from his lips with his thumb and middle figure and blew the smoke out. "Ya'know I came out here to get away from you, right?" 

"I apologize, Detective, but we really need to get some work done." Gavin looked him over up and down while he took another drag. Is this the shit Hank dealt with when he met Connor? "I think we should start by interviewing the witnesses again from the Rudi Morgan case. They've had plenty of time to calm down, I think might be willing to talk now that the initial shock is over." his voice was smooth and calm; possibly convincing, because not even the most advanced prototype would have expected the answer out of Gavin. "Fine. Couldn't hurt I guess. Worse case is they tell us what we already know." With that, Gavin drops the butt of his cigarette on the ground and steps on it as they walked away. 

* * *

Colin waited for Gavin in the parking lot; he said that they would take his car to go to interview their first witness. He waited patiently, but as time ticked on he was starting wonder if Gavin had just left instead. Then suddenly pulling him out of his thoughts the blaring of a car horn startles him. "Yo! You coming or are you just gonna stand there and wait for someone to plug you in?!" Gavin yelled from his car. Colin looked towards where the voice came from and saw Gavin in a black Dodge Charger with two red stripes going through the center of it. 

The car looked new, but after analyzing it, it was found to be six years old. Colin opened the door and moved the seat back knowing well he would need the room for his long legs; it's not easy being a six foot six inch android. He got in and closed the door then buckled up. Analyzing the inside of the car, it was pristine and sleek; Gavin seemed to care well for car. "Ready?" Gavin asked monotone. "Whenever you are, Detective." he replied, and off they went. 

They were quiet for about five or so minutes before Gavin spoke. "Hey Robocop? You have all the case information in your head right?" Colin glanced at his human co-worker who would exchange quick glances back before looking back at the road. "I do." he said with a single nod. "Okay, well since I've reviewed about ten different cases in the past month, you mind to refresh my memory on this one just so I'm in the right head space for it?" A moment passed in silence and Gavin looked as if he were about to make a jeering comment but was cut off by Colin.

"Rubi Morgan, 29 years of age, was found dead at the residence of Layla Morgan at 134 Tillson Street. Four gun shots to the chest. According to our witnesses, it was a home invasion done by three individuals, unsure if they were human or android or both." 

Gavin kept taking quick glances over at Colin. "Okay. If my memory serves me right, Layla was is sister."

"Correct." 

"The name Washington is in this case, I know that. A Bailey? Brittany?"

"Billie." Colin reminded. 

He snapped his fingers and pointed remembering the information. "Yeah, the girlfriend."

It then occurred to Colin that this was the first time that Gavin had actually talked to him about work; even if it was about information that he knew Gavin should have look at before leaving, it was nice to know that the detective was at the very least giving it some thought. Gavin turned down a neighborhood, but it wasn't long before they reached their destination. "Alright, lets get this over with." he said dread. 

They walked up to the front door a single floor, light blue house. Colin knocked on the door and the two of them waited. After a moment, a young woman with shoulder length brown hair opens the door? "Can I help you gentlemen?" she asked. Colin spoke, "Yes ma'am, my name is Detective Colin Arkay and this is my partner Detective Gavin Reed. We are with the Detroit Police Department. We are looking for a Billie Washington, it's said that this is her address."

The woman takes a deep breath and nods opening the door for the two of them to come in. "Um...yeah, she lives here. Please..." she says as she jesters for them to come inside. The home is old but clean; the feeling of a loss loved one can be felt as the pictures of smiling friends and family look back at you. "She's in her room, I'll go get her." Colin nods as she turns to leave. They take in their environment and see that nothing is out of the ordinary. 

The woman comes back and with her is Billie; she has long blond hair and brown eyes. "Are you Billie?" Colin asks. "Yes." she says shyly. "Is this about Rudi?" Billie looked as if she were about to cry. "We just want to ask a few more questions." he replies sincerely. The brown haired woman dropped her head slightly as a tear falls. "They said the cops were done asking us questions." Gavin looked at her and then at Colin. "I know it's hard, Layla." Gavin says gently in hopes of comforting her. "Okay, well..." she starts while wiping her tears with her hand, "...let's get this over with."

"Ladies will you excuse us for a moment?" Colin says as he grabs Gavin by the arm leading him into the kitchen. 

"What the fuck?!" Gavin says growls through gritted teeth.

"We should interview them separately." Gavin stares at Colin almost shocked as his request.

"Hell, no!"

"Detective please, I think it's the best way to go about getting the information we need. I was not expecting Layla to be here." Colin stated as he pointed to the living room. "Fine, whatever." Gavin says throwing his hands up, but just as he was about to leave Colin stops him. "Let me interview Layla." Gavin let out a deep huff in reproach, but he knew he couldn't do anything about it; not here, not now. 

Gavin and Colin went back into the living room where Colin asked for Layla to come into the kitchen with him. They sat down at the table across from each other and Colin began the questioning. 

"Layla can you start from the beginning for me? Tell me the events that happened that night, I would like to hear them from you." his voice was calm and inviting to conversation. Layla took a deep breath and did her best the recall that night.

"We all three planned to get together that night for dinner and to watch some movies; something that we started to do often now that androids were given rights. My brother loved Billie, and they wanted to be together and this was supposed to be their first Christmas, but..." she went quiet for a moment then continued. "We always came here to hang out, but the snow was bad out this way and Rudi insisted that they go to my place, and I said yes." Colin was making note of everything that she was saying and comparing it to the original report that night. So far, everything checked out. "They came over around, God, like eight-thirty, something like that, and I had a pizza in the oven for Rudi and I. We were in the kitchen talking and everything was fine. Rudi and I ate and talked to Billie, and then we picked out what movie we were going to watch." Her facial expression began to change from sad to anger. "We never even got to start the damn thing when those knocks came to my door. They were asking for me and I did not want open the door, but they wouldn't go aw-" 

Colin cut her off. "Wait, they asked for you?" She nodded as the tears began to fall again. "Layla, can you think of anyone who want to try to hurt you?" Layla looked down at her hands on the table, then suddenly she burst out, "THAT BITCH!" she whaled. "SHE DID THIS! SHE TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME!" Layla broke down sobbing hysterically. "Layla, listen to me. Who did?" Colin said as he laid a hand on her arm for comfort.

After a few moments, Layla regained her composure enough to continue to talk to Colin. "I'm sorry." she sniffed. "No need to be. Take your time." he responded kindly. "For like, I dunno, two and half weeks, there was this young girl who lived with me. Her name is Chic-I mean Charley Harper, but she goes by Chicky." Colin nodded. "Okay, so why would she want to hurt you?" Layla's huffed and her body dropped a little. "Because I kicked her out. She was always bringing these guys over who looked like bad news, and I told her to stop, but she wouldn't. I felt like they were in a drug ring of some kind, I knew they were, they had to be." she sighed and pursed her lips shaking her head. "I knew it was true when I found a small bag of red ice in my linen closet. After that, I told her to get out." She folded her arms stewing in anger.

Colin took in this information, making it a priority in locating Chicky next. "Thank you, Layla. I can't say I know what it's like to go through what your going through, but I do appreciate your cooperation. I will find these individuals who killed your brother. You will have justice." 

"Thank you, Detective." 

The two of them walk into the living room and where Gavin was sitting in a chair, and Billie on the couch. Colin nods at him and they said say their thank yous and part their ways. Once Gavin and Colin are in the car, Gavin turns to Colin, "Why the fuck was she screaming?" Colin looked back at Gavin with a cocky half smile. "That Detective, is called a lead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A'ight Colin, you got your lead. Here's a floppy disk. 💾 
> 
> I hope you liked it! Like I said I will try to get Pt. 2 up tonight, if not it will be Thursday. Thanks for reading! Love you!
> 
> Leave Kudos! 💕
> 
> Leave Comments!(Please do, I really want to know what you guys think!)
> 
> And as always, Kisses .3.


	3. Case Management Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Colin follow up on their lead. 
> 
> Gavin ends up taking a little more control of the investigation. 
> 
> And Colin can be a bit of a douche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why Ollo!
> 
> So this was going to be posted last night, but a storm came through and knocked out my internet. Yay!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

"Okay, you got a lead. Good for you. You happy?" Gavin jeered at Colin. He pulled out into the road and began their journey back to the D.P.D. Colin pressed his lips into a hard line and shook his head looking out the window. "No Detective." he said sharply. "I'm not happy. In fact, I'm extremely pissed." Gavin was taken aback at the boldness from the android. "And this is my fault? Because I'm starting to think you're about to bla-"

"Detective Reed! You obviously do not understand the what just happened! Those two women are hurting from the loss of a loved one that they saw get brutally murdered in front of them! A perfectly innocent man who, mind you, had no criminal record, not even a traffic ticket!" Colin didn't skip a beat. "What I just accomplished should have been done weeks ago, and it was not. It only makes it obvious to me that you do not care about your job, nor the lives of those around you."

Gavin's face just read nothing but resentment towards Colin. He wanted to argue; he wanted to hit him where it hurt, right down to his core processor, but the LED spinning back and forth between amber and red made him think otherwise. Instead he stewed in anger as he drove, neither of them speaking to each other the rest of the way back.

* * *

Back at the station, Colin followed up on his new priority, find Chicky Harper. He knew that based on the information that was given to him from Layla, that she was young but the question was, how young? Her name was entered into the system database and he hit the jackpot instantly. Charley Jennifer Harper, Born April 5, 2022 (16 years old). Colin analyzed the information and noted something very important, Chicky had been reported missing by her mother a month prior to the murder. 

Colin continues to analyze the information into hopes of tracking the teenager down. As he's doing so, Gavin comes back from wherever he had gone off to, and leans over his desk taking a peek at Colin's computer before staring off onto his own. "Ya'know your runaway was reported back home a week after the shooting." Colin scoffs and leans back in his chair. "Must've went home after she found out to cover her ass, especially if drugs were involved." Gavin said quietly. 

"Obviously Detective. It doesn't take genius to figure that out; the least you could have done is given me the mother's address." Colin fixes his jacket sitting up while searching for the address. Gavin looks around the room shocked by the affront. "I was thinking out loud to myself you plastic prick!" Gavin yelled back. 

"Can you do it where I don't have to hear you? I'm very busy." Colin sneered. 

"You are un-fucking-believable, you know that? How can people stand you?" 

"Well, Detective-"

"No! Fuck you! I tried okay. I did what you wanted, we got something and you're going to talk down to me?! NO! I'm outta here!" Colin's LED was spinning amber and his face changed to almost guilty. Gavin got up and opened his desk drawer grabbing his keys. He looked back at Colin and shook his head peering at him before walking away. 

Colin looked around and saw everyone in the bullpen staring at him. He tried his best to ignore them and continued with his work.

* * *

Gavin opened the car door and stepped out of the driver's side as Colin did the same on the passenger. They were in a much nicer neighborhood than the one where Billie and Layla lived; it was the address of where they hoped to find Chicky. Colin glanced over at Gavin; they didn't speak all day, well at least not Gavin. Colin attempted to communicate with Gavin, even apologizing for his comment he gave the night before, but Gavin is a turtle with a thick shell. 

"Ready?" Colin asked. Gavin shrugged his shoulders and proceeded to walk towards the house. Colin knocked on the door and a middle aged woman with dirty blond hair opened it. "Yes? May I help you?" she asked cautiously. "Sorry to bother you, ma'am. My name is Detective Colin Arkay and this is my partner Detective Gavin Reed and we are with the the D.P.D. Are you by chance Amelia Harper?" The woman nodded. "I am. Is something the matter detectives?" Colin looked at Gavin then back at Amelia. "We need to ask your daughter, Charley Harper, a few questions about a place she stayed when ran off." 

Amelia invited the detectives in. "Maybe you two can talk some sense into this girl. Lord knows she needs it." she said as she closed the door. "Chicky!" she yelled as she went down a hall. The house was nice, very well decorated and clean. "There are some men here that need to talk to you." There was a pause and a faint voice. "I don't care. Come on." Amelia returned and followed behind her was the infamous Charley "Chicky" Harper. 

"Gentlemen please, let's have a seat in the dining room." Amelia offered kindly, and led them to the next room. They all sat down; Colin next to Gavin, Chicky next to her mother. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that Chicky was a moody teen. She folded her arms staring at the table, but Colin paid no mind continuing with why they were there. 

"Chicky, do you know anyone by the name Layla Morgan?" he asked softly. She shook her head with a snobby look. "Never heard of her." Colin signed. "Listen to me, I don't want to alarm you but something serious happened at her place of residence, and it was said that you had stayed there a some point. So I'm going to ask you again. Do you know Layla Morgan?" his voice was calm trying his best to get the teenager to talk. Once again, Chicky wasn't having it. "Look! I don't anything about anyone. I don't know what happened and I don't want to talk!" she said as she sat up putting her hands up with attitude. Her mother held her head in one hand as if her daughter was giving her a headache. 

Gavin looked at Colin and tapped him on the arm with the back of his hand. "Excuse us." he said. Colin got up and followed Gavin into the next room. "This isn't working. Let me try questioning her." Gavin suggested. Colin put his hands on his hips and dropped his head with a sigh. "Look Tin Can, you obviously don't know how teenagers work, but I do. I am asking you to give me this." Colin lifted his head not looking at him. "Okay. Since my approach did not work, let's try yours." He said as he gestured for them to head back into the dining room. 

They sat down, but this time switch spots. Gavin leaned back in the chair and didn't say anything; the room was just silent. Chicky and her mother were confused, then Chicky gave a smirk. "Okay, Chicky cut your crap." Gavin said sternly. The smirk dropped from her face and alarmed both Amelia and Colin. "You know exactly who Layla is, and you know exactly what happened. So you better start talking right-this-minute." Gavin didn't yell, but he was intimidating, leaning into the table to make his point. Colin could see that Chicky's heart rate was elevated and that she was scared. "If you don't talk-" Colin tried to interfere. "Dete-" Gavin held his hand up and continue. "You will be the one charged with first degree murder of Rudi Morgan." Colin pulled Gavin back. "Detective-"

"I swear I didn't think they would do it." Chicky began, tears forming in her eyes. Gavin looked at Colin and back at the confessing girl. "I was so pissed that she kicked me out, and I just..." Gavin nodded. "Keep going." She swallowed and with shaky voice she continued. "I told a couple of my friends about how she threw me out, and they thought it was it wrong. I then told them that she was sitting on a huge stash of red ice...I swear I didn't think they were going to do anything!" Her mother was shocked at what she heard, and tried to console her crying teenager. 

"What are their names? First and Last." Gavin asked lighten up on his intimidation. Chicky took a deep breath trying to calm down. "I only know one with their first and last, the other three I only know first." she sniffed. The detectives looked at each other for moment. "There were four of them?" Gavin asked furrowing his brows in confusion. Colin shook his head just as confused as his colleague. "Go ahead and give us their names anyway." Colin stated looking back at Chicky. "Mario, Silas, Griffin, and Taryn. Taryn's last name is Armstrong. He's the only one with a driver's license." She folded her arms as if she were uncomfortable. "I ran into Mario and Silas two days after it happened, and they threatened me, so I came here." A tear rolled down her cheek as her voice trailed off. 

"Okay. Listen to me, Chicky and listen good. Do not leave your house unless it's to go to school or unless you are with your mom. I hope you understand that there are consequences to your actions. Rudi Morgan was an innocent man, but because you cooperated and you told what we needed you are no longer at fault... Stay in school." Gavin said then got up. "Thank you, Ms. Harper. Thank you, Chicky. Call us if you need anything."

They both left the house and got into Gavin's car. "That was very well done, Detective." Colin said as they buckled up. Gavin stared at Colin for a moment and gave a single nod of acknowledgement, but with contempt on his face. "Go ahead and put an APB out for Taryn Armstrong, who knows maybe we might get lucky before the end of the week." Gavin said as he started the car heading down the road. Colin nodded and signaled patrol units and other stations in hopes of finding their suspect. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...Colin don't gotta act like that, but he did. Gavin you a smarty, for now, but you still wink with both eyes. Everyone saw it (EVERYONE!). 😆
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this, I promise the relationship development between out two lovely detectives will start to form soon, be patient my young grasshoppers. I also love you in case no one has told you today. You are loved. 
> 
> Leave Kudos! 💕
> 
> Leave Comments!(Please do, I really want to know what you guys think!)
> 
> And as always, Kisses .3.


	4. Closing Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Colin solve the Rudi Morgan case.
> 
> Colin begins to wonder why people avoid him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again!
> 
> Here be Chapter 4! I also work way too much, if I didn't this would have been up sooner. 😓
> 
> Enjoy!

To put into words on how lucky these two detectives were, anything said would be an understatement; along with the impeccable timing. After Colin had sent out that APB signal for Taryn Armstrong, all Gavin could do was try to comprehend the fact the it only too a mere three hours for them to track down their suspect. "What?" Gavin replied when Officer Persons walked up to his desk telling him the news, that one of the members of her squad apprehended him. 

"Detective I believe sh-" Colin started but was immediately cut off by Gavin's harsh tone. He placed his middle fingers against his temples and screwed his eyes shut. "I know what she said you plastic asshole. I just didn't think we would find him by the end of the fucking day." Officer Persons gave them the estimated time of which suspect should arrive and retreated back to her desk no longer wanting to stay around the building tension between the two men. 

Since there suspect was apprehended, it became clear to Gavin that it would be a late night; considering that it was already an hour until quitting time, but they needed to question this guy as soon as possible. Once their suspect arrived, he was registered through their system as the correct Taryn Armstrong, who they later found through the process as human. Officer Tina Chen took over in guarding the man around the precinct in cuffs from the holding cells to the interrogation room. 

Because they were about to interrogate a human, Hank decided that it would be best if Colin questioned him. Gavin did not like this. It took quite a bit of coaxing on Hank's part but the young detective finally allowed it, even though he wasn't fully happy about it. 

Colin walked in the room with a file and sat down across from a young man wearing a dark gray t-shirt with a dark blue zip up jacket and jeans. His arms were folded while staring at the cold metal table. Colin looked over at the mirror giving a quick to let the others know he was ready to start. On the other side of the mirror, Gavin watched alongside Hank, Connor and Officer Chen. 

"Taryn Armstrong, Age 22." Colin started his tone cold, yet just matter of factually. "Tell me-what were you doing the evening of December 5, 2038?"

The young man's eyes look up at Colin and made a casual frown. "At home." Colin stared at him for a moment; his heart rate was elevated and he was beginning to show signs of light distress. He's lying. 

"At home? Okay." Colin paused, "Taryn do you know anyone by the name of Mario or Silas?" 

Taryn shrugged his shoulders frowning and raising his eye brows. "Nope."

"What about a Griffin? Do you know anyone by that name?"

Taryn denied again.

One the other side of the mirror Gavin was beginning to get fed up. "We're not getting anything out of this kid." he mumbled under his breath as he leaned back in his seat. As he did, his holster made it uncomfortable for him to lean back with his gun, and he frustratingly took his gun out of it laying it on the table. Gavin stared at it for a moment before speaking. "Hey Tina?" Officer Chen looked over in his direction. "Did we do a weapons check on him?" She thought for a second. "There were no weapons on him when he was apprehended, so I don't think one was done, no."

Gavin sighed and glanced ever so slightly at Connor. He ran a hand over his face and shook his head. "I can't believe I'm about to do this." he said quietly. "Yo, Connor." The android looked over his way. "Can you run a quick weapons background check on this kid?" he asked. "Of course." Connor's LED spun amber and within the minute he came up with an answer that Gavin was looking for. 

The door to the interrogation room slid opened; Colin and Taryn looked over as Gavin walked in bee-lining his way to his coworker. "Detective!" Colin said as sharply as his stare as he watched Gavin, noticing a paper in his hand. Gavin leaned down and whispered into Colin's ear for a few seconds. He stood up straight and laid the paper on the table next to the file; looking at the young man as he slowly began taking steps back to the entrance of the room. 

Once Gavin left, Colin analyzed the piece of paper in front of him taking in all the information. "You know what Taryn? It's fine if you stay quiet." Colin said coolly. Taryn's seemed non-phased by the detectives words. "Yeah. You don't have to talk, because what I have in my hand right now is enough indict you with first degree murder." In that moment Taryn's sense of everything changed. He became frantic, shaking his head, blabbering saying he didn't do it, the adrenaline pumped through him causing him to sweat. Colin leaned in toward the mess of a man and spoke directly, "Start talking."

Taryn swallowed and began his side of the story. Turned out Taryn never stepped foot in the house that night. He was called by Mario asking for a ride, and was let in on his plan to ransack the place of interest for red ice that Chicky claimed was there. Silas and Griffin always tagged along with Mario; he was a ringleader of sorts. Mario asked Taryn if he had his gun with him and if they could borrow it. He agreed as long as no one got hurt, but of course there were no definite answers given at that time, yet, he still went along. 

When they arrived at the house, Silas was asked to use the gun; he was an android, and Taryn guessed that it was due to no fingerprints. The gun that Taryn owned was a Cobray 9mm semi-automatic pistol. It checked out with the bullet casing evidence from the crime scene that night when they found high caliber rounds. Taryn said he heard gun fire, like they were on a shooting spree, and after about five or so minutes they came back running to the car. They shouted at him to drive as fast and as far away from there as he could. He said that he dropped them off at a gas station about fifteen minutes away from the house and he avoided contact with them ever since. 

Taryn's story seemed to match the evidence from that night as well as the statements taken. Even more so, he knew their last names. Silas Parr and Griffin Watts were arrested and taken into custody immediately. Mario Cantar was no where to be found, but as fate would have it two days later in the next county over, Mario was apprehended. 

The case against the three men was more then easy. It took less than a day to write the report of all the evidence that piled up against them. Unfortunately for Taryn, that evidence piled against him too. Though he never hurt anyone, he was an accessory to attempted murder, but due to his cooperation, Colin is fighting for a lighter sentence. As for the other three, both detectives agree that they want to make sure they can testify well enough that they all get life without the possibility of parole. 

By the end of the week, a request for trial and sentencing was put into place. Seeing as it was a Friday, Gavin had much better things to do than spend another night on this case. "Alright, I'm leaving." he said as put his jacket on fixing the hood. Colin looked up from his computer. "Detective..." he paused in hopes of getting his attention. Gavin looked over at Colin who was now leaned back in his chair. "Good job this week. You really proved yourself to me." Gavin peered his eyes at him and nearly snarled. "I don't have to prove myself to anyone. Especially to an asshole who could be thrown in a recycling bin. Go fuck yourself!" With that, Gavin turned and marched away. 

Colin slightly, gave his head a shake and sighed. He was just trying to kindly compliment Gavin on how well he did, but it seems that all he does is make him upset. He organized some papers on his desk preparing to pack up for the weekend. There was a figure that caught his eye as it passed his desk and he looked up to see who it was, it was Connor. He saw his android colleague go into the meeting room, so Colin decided to pursue him. 

Once Colin reached the door, he saw that Connor was setting up presentation, most likely for one of his and Hank's cases to present to joining officers to view for the weekend class. "Can I help you, Colin?" Connor says blandly not taking his eyes off of his task. "Sorry to bother you, Detective, but-" 

"Connor." Connor stops and looks up at him expressionless. "It's after hours, you can drop the formalities."

Colin gave a quick nod and sigh, "Right, my apologies."

Connor goes back to what he was doing. "As you can see I am busy, so if you just plan on wasting my time I would very much appreciate it if you would leave."

Colin dropped his gaze to the floor for a moment, mouth agape. He went over to one of the tables and leaned against it. "I just don't know who to talk to...I've tried different social outcomes with different people, but I can't seem to figure it out. Connor? Did I...Did I do something wrong?" Connor's LED spun yellow and his facial expression soften. "Everyone avoids me. Hell, you avoid me." he said with slight laugh of a scoff. He frowned and stood up straight fixing his jacket. "You know, never mind. Thank you for listening. I'll see you, Monday." Colin's LED was spinning between yellowing and bits of red as he left the room, while Connor just stood in near disbelief.

At the front door of the building, Colin had just opened the door. "Colin wait!" It wasn't quiet a yell, but it was enough to get his attention; Connor was taking long strides to catch up to him. "Yes, people avoid you, but not all for the reasons you think. If you want people to approach you, lose the suit." his tone was serious, but he meant well. Colin tilted his head to the side, LED yellow. "Listen, we got paid today, go out and buy new clothes. Hang the suit up in your closet as a keep sake, and never wear it again. Got it? No one is going to see you any more than just an android if you wear that. Trust me. Hank kept trying to burn mine, literally, until I hid it from him and hung it up." There was a brief pause for a moment between them. 

"Okay." Colin said with a half smile. "I think I manage that. Thank you, Connor." Connor nods once pressing his lips in a hard line as he walks back further into the building. Colin takes a deep breath and looks down at his suit adjusting the lapels of his jacket before walking out into the cold night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so we are starting to move along! That was sweet of you Connor! 📼💿 Like a VHS giving advise to a DVD. 
> 
> If you don't know what a VHS is, imma cry. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed that chapter! I hope you are also enjoying the story itself so far too! 
> 
> Leave Kudos!   
> Leave Comments!
> 
> Kisses .3.

**Author's Note:**

> Damn Son...
> 
> Anyway! I hope you enjoyed that first chapter! There will be more I promise.
> 
> Leave Kudos! 💕
> 
> Leave Comments!(Please do, I really want to know what you guys think!)
> 
> And as always, Kisses .3.


End file.
